


The Alien

by Zero_new_cut



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Future, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_new_cut/pseuds/Zero_new_cut
Summary: Set in the 2020's this story featues some familiar characters but mostly oc's. Loosely set in the the stranger things universe, this fic has oc's as main characters and as such anyone expecting their favorite characters will be disappointed.When an extraterrestrial crashes into the forest near their party, Avaline and her friends are slowly forced to reckon with their new reality. Including the dangers presented by the authorities as well as exploring her connection to the alien and her vivid dreams of a mysterious man.
Kudos: 2





	The Alien

_unce unce unce unce_

They were all in attendance at the end of year party, drinks poured freely, delicious food was abundant and the music was upbeat and invigorating.

Everyone was excited for the next year, not knowing everything would change so suddenly and severely that night, that it would be doubtful they could ever return.

As the night went on, everyone was having the time of their lives and Avaline was in the middle of it all.

Jumping from partner to partner, she danced with equal parts skill and unrestrained boisterousness.

Allowing the energy of the party to soak into her body and wash away the stress of the year.

It was at that moment, there was an ear piercing scream.

Suddenly, someone turned off the music and The room was filled with the sound of the accentless and slightly nasal voice of a journalist.

“-Reports are coming in of the extra-terrestrial body being discovered in a state of what witnesses on the scene describe as “completely shredded” The body was said to have been violently assaulted, however there was enough of it to be examined by the Royal British forensic lab. Local police and military are on the scene and advise all civilians to avoid the area.”

It was at that point that the shock of the announcement had worn off and the room quickly filled with anxious voices. One young man sat on a nearby chair and stared blankly into space in shock, meanwhile two girls started to cry together and the rest of their friends comforted them.

Avaline didn’t know what to think. It all seemed so sudden and was so out of the realm of her imagination.

Sure aliens _might_ be real, but scientists usually spoke of the possibility in terms of space parasites, tiny one dimensional cells without all that much interesting features apart from being from space.

It was at that point, there was a loud knock on the door to their cabin. Usually, a knock on the door wouldn’t come across as a particularly unusual phenomenon, except the cabin they were at belonged to her friend, Kerrine’s uncle. Situated in the heart of the woods, it was too far out and too remote for just anybody to stumble across. Kerrine’s uncle was an astrologer and frequented the cabin in order to record the stars.

With the commute to the city being difficult due to the traffic, and the city lights interrupting his ability to record the sky uninhibited, he put the cabin to good use during excursions for his latest research.

Occasionally, he would grant Kerrine use of the cabin to host friends.

As their school was relatively small, they were never proper raves and everyone tidied up after themselves, which meant her and her friends could continue to utilize the space without any objections.

There was another round of loud knocks on the door, this time followed by an older mans voice

“open up! This is the military!”

A boy named Ifre was closest to the door and opened it, standing aside to allow the figure of a large, well built man in fatigues to enter the room, who was followed shortly by two other men in the same uniform, then finally, a local police officer they had often seen during the times they had driven by the woods.

The military man’s dark brown eyes surveyed the room and he loudly introduced the party for the whole room to hear.

“I am Sargent Friar; these here are my subordinates Richards and Harrison and this is the local officer chief Shang”

Each of the men nodded in acknowledgement as their names were called.

“As you know, we had a bit of an unexpected event today, we are evacuating all civilians in the area. We have evacuated all the nearby settlements and we only have your cabin left”

“Wait! So the aliens crashed here?!” This was Ifre.

The Sargent turned to Ifre before answering

“Aye”

“We have a truck with enough room to seat half of you and some extra space for the rest on our vehicles, if everyone can just pack their things within the next five minutes, we will move the first lot of you into our truck and several more in the vans we have. Then Shang here will drive up the remaining three of you.”

All at once, the room was filled with activity as people nervously rushed to collect their food and the clothes they would have slept in overnight.

Eventually, everyone filed out in an orderly line and slowly filed into the waiting vehicles, until it was just Avaline, Ifre and Kerrine, alone with the local officer. 

The officer said nothing to them and silently walked to his car, waiting for the three of them to go in, Avaline was the last, and noticed the third seat at the back was filled with a large rolled up carpet that would make it impossible to occupy.

With slight nervousness, she walked around to the passenger seat and sat down next to the officer, who acknowledged her with a nod before putting the engine into ignition.

~~~~

_Looking deeply into his light blue eyes, she felt her body fill with desire._

_As his muscled body shifted to hold her tighter, she grew aware of an ever hardening lump slightly stabbing into her abdomen._

_She smiled saucily to herself and started to grind against him._

_As she did, his moans grew louder and he began blindly grabbing at her blouse, however, his attempts at undressing were half hearted as her continued actions caused all coordination to become an exercise in futility on his part._

_Eventually, she allowed him to take over and became excited as he ripped her blouse off, exposing a black cotton bra which he quickly removed to expose her breasts._

_Starting, from the neck, he slowly planted trailing kisses down her body, until he reached the top of her jeans._

_Smiling darkly, he slowly removed the top button and unzipped her jeans._

_Then even slower, he pulled down her jeans, along with her underwear, until they were at her ankles, allowing her to step out of them._

_She was even more aware of the cold air on her naked body and noticed with disappointment he was still completely dressed._

_As she raised her arm to return the favor, she noticed a distant siren._

Avaline woke with a start from her assigned bed as sirens blasted in the large white tent around her.

They had been taken to an emergency tent where Avaline and the others met up with the rest of their friends and were given assigned beds and weren’t told anything but to simply sleep and wait for more information in the morning.

“Well I guess we’ll know more now.” she thought to herself as she made her way along with the rest of her friends, outside of the tent.

**End of chapter**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story, english is my first language so all errors are solely due to my lack of skills. Please feel free to give feed back so I can have some idea of where you want the story to go  
> xoxox Zero


End file.
